One Day At A Time
by marleeNOELLE
Summary: Tessa Clark was the gorgeous new girl at school. Everyone wanted to get to know her. But the one guy she wanted to like her most, saw her as just a friend. Nick Jonas. Will he ever change his mind? Or will they just stay "Best Friends Forever"? JB Fanfic


I saw the blinking conversation at the bottom of my screen and clicked it.

**Julia : Tessa! Hey babe! Are you all moved in? How's Cali? Any cute boys? How are the beaches? Have you seen the sunset? Have you seen anyone FAMOUS?**

I smiled. Julia was my best friend back in Nashville, she was super excited about the whole 'Hollywood, beaches, boys' stuff. Me, not so much. I loved Nashville, I'm a total country girl. I just moved to California because my dad got re-located here. I was super upset when my parents told me, but I'm not gonna lie, It's beautiful here.

**Tess: Jules! Ive been here for like a day! I haven't even seen a boy!**

**Julia : Well girl you better step on that! Show those Californian boys what you got!**

**Tess: Haha, funny. But hey, I gotta finish unpacking then get to bed. It's already 11 here and I got school tomorrow! Goodnight Jules, I miss you :(**

**Julia : I miss you too Tessy :( bye bye 3**

I exited MSN and turned off my computer. I had a big day tomorrow, I've never been to a different school then my one in Nashville, so I was super nervous. But I got undressed and threw on my old "Hot Buns" shorts from Lambert's Cafe and a white wife beater and slipped into bed. Within minutes I was out.

- - -

I was awakened by loud music. I opened my eyes to see my iHome blaring the radio. I started to sing along while I walked to my closet and started getting dressed. It was my first day, so I had to pick something that would stand out. After about 20 mins of trying on clothes I finally settled on my dark skinny jeans a flowy white top, with a light pink tank underneath. I would wear my black high-top converse too. I stepped into the bathroom, grabbed my make-up and applied the usual. Mascara, lip gloss, and a little bit of blush.

"Tess, you're gonna be late! Lets go!" yelled my mom from downstairs

I groaned, dreading what the day ahead of me would be like.

"Coming, Mom" I said running down the stairs

We got in the car and drove for about 5 mins till we pulled up to a pretty big building.

"Have a good day for me, kaay sweetie?" Mom said smiling

"I will mom, thanks" I smiled and waved as she pulled away

I walked through the door and immediately everyone was staring at me. I ignored it, and walked towards the office where I got my schedule and locker number. I was just about to my locker when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey! Tessa? You're Tessa right?"

I turned around and saw the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen.

"Hey, I-I um, yeah" I spat out, I smiled an awkward smile and walked towards him

"Hey. I'm Nick. Miss Shrue assigned me to show you around the school and stuff" He smiled

I laughed "Oh, assigned? Here I thought you were just being nice" I said sarcasticly

He smiled, "Haha very funny. Why don't you put your stuff in your locker and I'll meet you in homeroom alright?"

"Sounds good" I replied.

I watched him walk away then turned around to my locker. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my schedule. "**9:00 - Miss Shrue - Homeroom**" It read. I locked my locker and headed in the direction Nick walked off in. Sure enough, down the hall was Miss Shrue's room. I looked up at the clock and it said 8:55. I had 5 mins but I went to class anyways. As soon as I stepped in the chatting buzz stopped and everyone looked up at me. I looked down at my clothes to make sure I hadn't spilled anything, wondering if thats what they were staring at. But I was fine. Miss. Shrue looked up from her desk and stood up.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You must be Tessa Clark!"

"Yes" I said shyly

"Great! Class, this is the new girl from Nashville! Everyone say hi!" She said to the room

"Hey Tessa!" Everyone yelled at the same time, it's like they practiced

The bell rang and I asked where I should sit.

"Oh right, you can sit right over there dear. Beside Mr. Jonas" she said as she smiled

"Thanks" I said as I went to sit down.

Jonas.. I said to myself.. Where have I heard that name? Nick Jonas.. Nick Jonas.. JONAS! THE JONAS BROTHERS! Julie was OBSESSED with them! But what the heck is he doing at school in L.A. I thought..

"Hey! Nick!" I wispered, trying to make sure Miss Shrue couldn't hear me

"Yeah?"

"Your.. Nick Jonas? Like.. Nick, Joe, Kevin Jonas?" I asked, realising I must sound like an idiot

"Haha," he laughed "Yeah, from the Jonas brothers. Before you ask, i'll just tell you right now" he continued "We just got off tour and we have a couple months off just to chill here in L.A. but Joe was really slacking off in his home schooled homework, so my mom decided to put us in a real school for a couple months"

"Oh! Wow I'm sorry I didn't reconize you. I'm not really big into the whole 'celebrity' deal. I just reconized your name. My best friend Julie is in love with your brother!" I laughed, remembering how Julie could go on and on about Joe Jonas and how hilarious and funny he was.

"Haha, teenage girl in love with my brother.. What else is new?" Nick joked

"Haha, oh you have no id-"

"TESSA! NICHOLAS! OUT IN THE HALL! I HAVE ZERO TOLERANCE FOR TALKING IN MY CLASS!" yelled Miss Shrue

"Yes ma'am" I said politely as I grabbed my books and walked towards the door. Nick did the same.

"Oh wow I am SO sor-"

**"Would Nicholas Jonas please report to the office, there's a message waiting for him" **the intercom said

"It's fine Tess," he smiled "I'll be right back"

"Alright" I smiled back. Mostly because his smile made me melt inside. I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head, but they wouldn't go away. This has only happened once, with one other boy. And that didn't turn out so well.. ever since then I've never let myself like a boy..

My thoughts were interrupted with someone throwing me against the wall

"HEY! What the-" I yelled

**Who threw Tessa against the wall? I'm sorry if this is really boring, i needed to get the story started somehow right! haha. well i need casting calls! if you want to be a mean girl, one of tessa's friends, joe's girl or kevins girl, or someone you might think will go good in this story let me know!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Tell Me About Yourself:**

**Appearance:**

**Part you want:**

**Thanks :) Review!**

**-Marlee**


End file.
